darkcloudfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Cloud Wiki:Bulletin board/Revamp project
Revamp project As some of you may know, there has been a wiki-wide "revamp" or "reboot" project going on. Even though it's been going on slowly for a few months now, it just now occurred to me that maybe there should be some special place where we actually say it, other than just a short sentence on the main page. Basically, we (me and the other active admins) have a workflow: # Pick a category. We decide on a particular game-specific or topic-specific category, and dump all of the pages in a user sandbox (either in bulleted-list form, or, if the articles are short enough, completely copy-pasted in order). # Rewrite the article. Someone completely rewrites the page, sometimes keeping pre-existing content and sometimes entirely replacing it (depending on if the previous content is factual, verifiable and well-written). # Rename the article. Rarely needed, but some articles have incorrect page names, either due to capitalization or the actual name, or both. # Have it PR'd. A third party peer-reviews it (or "PR", also known as "proof-reading"). Typically the reviewer re-reads the edit for grammatical/factual mistakes, but also makes suggestions for the addition or revising of content. # Ship the article. After the article passes peer-review, it is copy-pasted from the sandbox and onto the actual article with an edit summary of "rewrite". The goal is to see the differential in the 500-1,000+ range (producing a bold green color). # Repeat. Anybody can do this. All it takes is a person to rewrite the article, and another to proof read it. The rewrites take place in user sandboxes (e.g. User:JohnnyAppleseed/Sandbox) before they are pushed live (to preserve the actual page's history and stability). This is the basic workflow, but other revamp projects include implementing updated policy, guidelines, criteria, templates, and the organization of categories. After the articles are rewritten, an "image revamp" project will take place, in which we will re-name and re-categorize files, and will delete some if necessary. We will also be updating all of the image's sources, descriptions, and licensing, implementing a type of file page infobox. Again though, this can be done by anybody who knows how to do so properly and who has the time to commit to the project. Just thought I'd officially describe it somewhere. If you're interested, let me know! --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 23:36, February 5, 2016 (UTC) So, I'll add that this was more or less directly copypaste'd from the Jak and Daxter wiki, where I am also admin and have been for several years now. You'll see a lot of similarities between the two in terms of style and design, mainly because managing two wikis is a lot easier if you can maintain category organisation and templates for both at once. The DC wiki started out as a side project initially for me, ideally I would run into someone capable and willing enough to manage it without me spending a lot of time here, but I guess it didn't turn out so well. Not that I regret it, wiki editing is fun, even terrible and poorly maintained ones like these. To give you an idea of what has been done in the early days since I adopted it; around 750 duplicate and unused images were deleted. I scrapped every single bit of the old DC wiki that wasn't related to DC itself but the old abandoned community. Shortly after, with the help of new admin User:NitroMetalHead, we merged all the monster pages by species and dungeon floor pages into their own dungeon, this should have gotten rid of around 300 pages total. Give or take another 100 maybe now that we started merging item pages with User:Timothy.jeske helping out as well. For more ideas on what to do and what we'll be doing, please see the to-do list. Feel free to help out or comment on our future plans! --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 23:36, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Been a while, went ahead and imported all the up to date code and stuff from the import wiki. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] – Talkpage 12:40, January 30, 2019 (UTC)